Many households include several devices that are capable of streaming different types of audio-visual content for playback. These devices include portable devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, and laptops) and desktop players such as an APPLETV device and a ROKU device. With the proliferation of the Internet and video streaming applications, these devices give their users the capability of watching an almost endless selection of audio-visual content, including television shows, feature films, and video clips, which are stored at a separate remote server.